


The things we don’t know

by Sofir



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl
Genre: A little bit of smut(Or a lot if I have the energy), Companion!Lena, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Maybe Lena Luthor/Supergirl/Thirtheen I don’t know yet, Mystery solving lesbians, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Space and time travels, alien!Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofir/pseuds/Sofir
Summary: It was a quiet and starry night of Friday. Lena, Alex and I were walking down the street, going to game night at Winn’s place.I was buzzing with energy, as that day was the day I’d tell Lena the truth.Well that was the plan anyways, until we began to hear a wooshing sound in the distance, which only grew louder by the minute.Suddenly, a blue box appeared from thin air.OrLena has some secrets of her own, she has travel across time and space with The Doctor, things happened, and might be not so human after all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Thirteenth Doctor/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English work as it isn’t my first language, so apologies in advance for any mistake or basic writing.  
> Enjoy! I don’t know how often I will update...

Kara’s POV

It was a quiet and starry night of Friday. Lena, Alex and I were walking down the street, going to game night at Winn’s place.  
I was buzzing with energy, as that day was the day I’d tell Lena the truth. Well, actually, half of the truth. I wasn’t going to tell her that I was ( and still am) in love with her yet, at least not until I was sure that she forgives me for lying for years.  
I know that Alex was still wary of Lena, because of her last name ( A really stupid reason by the way), but she’d try to put her feelings aside for me. Or that’s what she said anyway.  
I had the entire speech prepared, we were going to play a couple of games together, hug a lot (as we always do, because gosh I love hugging her so so much) I’d offer to take her home then drop the S bomb and pray to Rao that she still wants to keep talking to me.  
The worst thing is that I would understand if she doesn’t. I mean, who is stupid enough to lie to her best friend over and over again, betray her trust (knowing that it will destroy her) just because they are selfish and scared. Oh Rao, I was so sure I was going to lose her...

-I think we can hear you thinking from another planet Kara. Did something happened at CatCo?  
-Yeah little sis, what’s wrong?  
-Nothing, nothing, only how Lee and I are going to kick your butts at monopoly!  
-Sure thing sis, me and Kelly will win monopoly this time, Lena’s luck can only go so far...  
-Again Alex, she is naturally talented, not lucky.  
-You do know that I’m right here, don’t you?  
-Yeah Lee, Alex will shut her mouth right now, she is only butthurt.  
-And you are completely whipped little sis.  
Well, at least she whisper that part, not loud enough for Lena to hear.  
-What got you so red Kar?  
-Nothing, just a little bit hot from walking, i really need to exercise more.  
-Well, you are welcome to join me at spinning again.  
-I’ll think about it.  
-I’ll treat you to dinner afterwards? Potstickers and ice cream?  
-Well, consider me convinced. I LOVE food so much Lee, soo much.  
-I know you do...

Well that was the plan anyways, until we began to hear a wooshing sound in the distance, which only grew louder by the minute. 

Suddenly, a blue box appeared from thin air.

——-  
Ok, that’s weird,really weird.  
Why on the name of Rao is an English police box ( the type she only saw on movies ) in the middle of National City?  
And why is Lena walking towards it?  
Oh gosh, it could be a strange alien inside, wanting to hurt Lee. I won’t allow it.  
I see that Alex took her gun out of the holster too, so I’m not that crazy.  
I speed to put me in front of Lena and stop her of doing something crazy, but one look at her face make me step aside.  
-Kara, move, now. Stay behind with your sister please.  
-But it could be dangerous, maybe Al should call supergirl to see what’s happening.  
That didn’t stopped her, she keep walking to the box and started banging on what it seemed to be the door. 

-You dumb and stupid fucking alien, Get out before I blow your fucking ship you poor excuse of a man! I swear to any god that you would pay for what you did, you moron, absolut dipshit.

She was shouting and hitting the door like crazy, so unlike her usual composture, even if she was mad at someone or something, she didn’t even spoke to Supergirl that way, and I was sure she hated her.  
The cussing and hitting continued for a couple of minutes, and Alex turn to me and said that she would call the DEO for backup, because this was something that could go really wrong real fast.  
I some level, I agreed, even if I trust Lena completely.

But then, the door opened and I prepared myself for a fight. Darn, I wanted Lena to find out another way...

-Ari, is that you? 

A British accent resonated as if it was amplified by a big space, but that shouldn’t be possible in such a small bow, shouldn’t it? 

-Of course its me you pathetic fool, who else would it be? Wait, why does your voice sound different? You know what? I don’t give a fuck, get out, now.

A short blonde woman with eccentric clothing such as a rainbow shirt, white coat, blue pants, black boots and, yellow suspenders? (Who the heck uses yellow suspenders) came out of the box, only to be met by Lena’s fist.

-Well, I guess I deserve that.  
-As hell you do. 

Lena hit her repeatedly in the chest, shouting and, was she crying? 

She could hear the DEO agents began to swarm the place, guns aiming at the two womans.  
-Why did you left me here? Why with them? It was so fucking hard, so fucking hard.  
The blonde just hugged her, and began to say sorry to her. Lena dunk into the embrace and stopped her punching. Both a wave of relief and jealousy ran trough me... Who was this mystery woman that kept calling Lee Ari for some reason? 

-I just missed you so much, but I’m so angry at you. Why the Luthors? You knew how horrible they were, are?  
-What are you talking about?  
At this, the blonde seemed confuse and she turned her head like a puppy. It would be adorable if she hadn’t make Lena so mad and wasn’t holding her as I would like to do. 

-Lee, what is happening?  
-Miss Luthor, you need to step down or we will take action.  
-Guns, silly and useless weapons. You can lower that. I had better welcomes. By the way, Luthor? Why did she call you “Miss Luthor”? Alien haters, nasty people, I hate that last name... Well not hate, you know I don’t hate anyone, except Daleks... And Cybermen... And the Judoon...  
-You are rambling sweety  
-Oh sorry, I guess this regeneration loves to talk, I’m still discovering myself.  
-A woman? That’s new, like it. Lots of things to discover, right?  
-Oi, don’t make me blush.  
-I’m going to have so much fun with this new body of yours. When I stop being angry at you of course. You left me with them don’t you remember?  
-No i didn’t, I left you with the Smiths.  
-What? Sweety, that’s not what I remember. Something happened. I’m going to find out what.

Oh, sweety? What?  
-Sis, your green is showing...  
Al whispered in my ear. Then she proceeded 

\- Im sorry to interrupt your little chat, but we are here? Can you explain what is this? 

-Oh yes Ari, who are they? Rude of you to not introduce us.

I think all of us were a little confused and intrigued by everything happening right now, and I want answers. What’s up with Lena? Maybe they changed her somehow? 

-Ah yes, the ones in uniform and the red haired is Alex, humans and DEO agents. The bloke is J’onn, green Martian, as you can clearly see. And the blondie is Kara, my friend...  
-Friend right?  
-Shut up sweety. You’ll never guess what she is. You can try, no sonic.  
-No sonic? So boring, you are.  
The blonde started seeing me, narrowing her eyes, and sniffing me.  
-Daxamite? Ugh I used to be so much better at this, new nose isn’t as reliable. But she wouldn’t be your friend, you hate slave owners.  
-Wrong, but close and right. She is kriptonian! Not only that, she is an El!  
-I love kriptonians, such kind and cool people.. Do you remember that time in kripton when we ate that weird golden shimmery fruit that made me vomit rainbows? Nice place. It’s an honor miss El.

I think all the color of my face flew off and I was about to puke, and not exactly rainbows. She knew all this time? And did she visit krypton? That shouldn’t be possible. Luckily, J’onn decided to do something and hopefully get some answers. 

-You two must come to the DEO with us now. Don’t make me arrest you and call the press Miss Luthor.  
-Why are you arresting her? Ari? Under which authority?  
-National city department of extra normal operations. We deal with alien threats. And Luthor, obviously.  
-Well, we are not a threat, at all.  
-It’s up to me to decide that... What’s your name anyways?  
-Oh, I’m The Doctor  
-What kind of name is that? And what are you?  
-I’m just a traveler.  
-You are coming with us either way. This way, Doctor, miss Luthor.  
-Welcome to earth again sweety. -Ariver B’p0n, this is gonna be fun. 

Lena was smiling now, but she seem like a different person, still beautiful and clever, but something shifted, it was like the weight from her shoulders was lighter now. I didn’t like not being the cause of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of questions, not enough answers...

Kara’s POV

The ride to the DEO was extremely awkward, Lena and The Doctor were chatting away and smiling way to much. As I was still dressed like Kara, Alex stopped from flying away so the five of us were squished in the black SUV. Being so close to Lena in was Intoxicating and I couldn’t help the shivers I felt when we touch by accident.  
I did my best not to listen to what was being said, until Lenas voice got louder.  
-But how come you leave me alone there? You promised me you would stay to make sure everything was ok!  
-And I tried to stay, but the TARDIS wasn’t having it, one second I was watching you, the next BOOM, into the continuum we went. I still don’t know what happened there... I wouldn’t leave you alone otherwise.  
-Really? It’s not like you haven’t let me stranded in gods know what planet.   
-True, true. But I always come back to get you in a couple minutes.  
-Or hours, or days even.  
-Well, i wouldn’t leave you alone willingly when you had no recollection or memories of what was going on!!   
-I know sweety, that is why we will have to investigate how the hell did I end up as a Luthor, and why my mother lied to me about being Lionel’s biological daughter. Do you think they knew I wasn’t entirely human?   
-I don’t think so, you wouldn’t be this fine if they knew... You didn’t change didn’t you?   
-I mean, physically I am ok, but mentally, they did a good show on me at first...  
-I’m so sorry, mental health is so important!!! Brilliant thing those minds are, always carrying us...   
-Don’t worry, those memories are part of me, but now that you are with me again, everything will be better.  
-I swear to whoever is out there that we will find out what happened in that time.

What? Not entirely human? Change? Oh Rao, she was keeping secrets too... I won’t get mad at her, that would be hypocritical and she didn’t seem angry at me when she said I was kriptonian.  
-Excuse me, Lena, what is she talking about? You are not human? What are you? I have so many questions...  
-And we will have our answers sis, they are obligated to tell us everything.   
-Let me stop you right there Agent Danvers, we don’t have to tell you anything. You are so entitled hiding behind your badge, but honestly, the DEO doesn’t have the power or authority to make us talk.   
-Explain.  
-We are ruled and protected by the Shadow Proclamation, if you even know what that is. But if you don’t, I’ll gladly speak to the president and let her know that you are interrogating The Doctor and her...lets say companion, she’ll know what to do.  
-Agent Danvers, stop talking please. We gladly accept anything you want to tell us, and we will help you with you problem miss Luthor.   
-So you do know what she is talking about, didn’t you Martian? Ough I sound so intimidating in this new voice, truly sorry, I like martians, funny people, except the white ones, those are no lovely folks. Still didn’t find the red ones but I heard lots of wonderful things about them.   
-Sweety, you are rambling again... But you won’t have to worry director, I like y’all to much to cause that kind of trouble.  
-Of Course you like them, specially the kriptonian I assume. You always had a soft spot for young, blonde alien women. The doctor scoffed.  
-Well, good thing you have two of those attributes now.   
The rest of the universe just stopped moving and everything disappeared except those words, is she implying what I hope she is? Is there a chance of Lena feeling something more about me? I take back what I said, the Doctor is fine, I like her a bit more now. Still hate the way she looks at Lee tho. 

-Lee, can you tell me what you meant about not being completely human?   
-Well, for 25 earth years I’ve been 100% human, at least if we are talking DNA.   
-I don’t understand then, could you explain a little bit for me?   
-Yes Kar, when we get to the DEO I’ll tell you a bit more about myself. She is right you know? I can’t say no to you, I’m weak for pretty blonde alien women.

Ok, im panicking now, she said I’m pretty, oh Rao, take me please.   
The ride continued with background chattering between the two women, but all I could think about was that Lena considered me pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s POV, lots of questions, not a lot of answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little bit short and doesn’t answers a lot but I expect to update tomorrow. I’m on vacation so I write when I have time!!

Lena’s POV

We arrived at the DEO and went trough the standard procedures that came from being a Luthor in the entity that regulates aliens. First scanners, then paperwork and NDAs, only to be led by around eight guards to a conference/interrogation room. I believe the doctor had the same exhaustive exam. I noted that Kara had changed into her Supergirl attire and somehow, all of the “Superfriends” were there.  
-Ari, you know that you don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want to, right? I know they are your friends but ...  
-Yes sweety, as I pointed out before, they can’t push me to say anything.  
-I just don’t want you to be in any danger. And as much I would love to solve de mystery of your Luthorness, wait, luthorness?? Is that a word? Well it is now, and I don’t like it already  
-No, it is not a word indeed and I hate it.  
-Well, anyway, do you trust them?   
-I think I really do. And honestly, it’s time to make my story known, at least to freshen up my memories, it happened so long ago...  
I felt the Doctor’s hand slide over mine and squeeze a bit. The feeling made me calm down and I couldn’t help but notice that her hands were softer than ever. I wonder if she is soft all around, luckily we have time to test my theory. I looked at her and she smiled, tiny wrinkles formed at her nose and mouth. She was really beautiful and strangely similar to Kara in some ways. Gods have mercy, I don’t think I can handle this again, two people at the same time? it can be messy, really messy. 

Alex and J’onn entered the room and I snapped out of my head, only to find my hand being carressed in soft patterns by the Doctor. And Kara frowning looking directly at that. She was oddly quiet since I let it escape that I think she was pretty, Could it be that she felt something for me too? Or maybe she thought it was a stupid and weird to say to your best friend.

-Ok, now that everyone is here, let’s get started.  
Winn’s hand was raised immediately.  
-Can I ask something? Who is she?   
-That I can answer funny human. I’m the Doctor.   
At the same time that Winn asked if that was a real name, brainy that it was impossible.  
-Well, Ari and I came to the conclusion that nothing is impossible when we are part of it.  
-I have so many questions about you doctor, so little is know about you in the future...   
-Shhh, spoilers, I can’t say anything now, it would affect the future I’m afraid. Not that I haven’t done that before but, this one always make sure I don’t screw up the timeline.  
-I really hope that you didn’t mess up everything when I wasn’t traveling whit you sweety.   
She gave me a terrified but smiling look, sort of when a child is discovered doing something they wasn’t suppose to be doing. I facepalm and groan.  
-Not again, I’m not dealing with gigantic, fire breathing butterflies again.  
-Sorry to interrupt, but we are losing the point here...   
-Yes sorry J’onn.  
Next hand raised was James Olsen’s. There was something that stopped me to really like him. Maybe his hate towards me? Or his flirting?   
-Well, can I ask why is she calling you Ari?   
-That’s because it is her name? Ariver B’p0n, wonderful name is you ask me.   
-Maybe because you chose it? And it isn’t really my name, at least not my original name...  
Winns hand again raised again.  
-Are you an alien?  
-Yes and no.   
Then, everyone started asking their questions, leaving me without answers.  
-How could that be? What species you are? How old are you? What speciesare you Doctor? How come you are a Luthor?   
Did the Luthors know?   
-EVERYONE, SHUT UP.  
-Thank you Alex, maybe I should start from the beginning...  
-Buckle up people, I know the story, and we will be a lot to take in you beautiful but small minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory is shared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that some words used can be triggering for some people. Such as abuse and r*pe. Nothing explicit is explained, but the words are used to show and exemplified how people can be evil and use other being for bad reasons.  
> Hope you enjoy Lena’s very AU story!! I guess you can imagine the thing that will be revealed in the next chapter...

Lena’s POV

I felt the stares of the entire room on me, the weight of the words that were about to came out of my mouth scared me but the reassuring touch of the Doctor and the sweet look on Kara’s eyes gave me strength to continue.

\- Well, 2000 earth years ago as three galaxies away, there was a planet called YÆØS 57. Its technology was incredibly advance, so much so that they could make beings and program them to their will. The original inhabitants of the planet were called Prøntes and the beings they created, Sphÿllus. Almost a third of the population of the planet was devoted to the creation of Sphÿllus so they worked day and night to perfect them. They were called scientist.  
\- In the beginning, Sphÿllus were very simple robotic creatures who could only perform basic acts but as time went on, the scientists developed new tech, they also traveled more and were able to collect DNA from most of the species of the universe. Because of this, the creatures had the entire DNA of all the species and could be programed to change to a specific one and remain that way.  
\- That task took them at least 500 years, lots of resources and training of the new generations in the art of creating life. However, it was worth it. By the end of that year, they had sold at least 1 million of Sphÿllus from different levels and technology.  
\- YÆØS 57 was the richest and most advanced planet in the universe. The only catch, they were the only ones capable of program and modify the beings, and until that moment, the Sphÿllus were incapable of free thinking.  
I paused my narration to drink a gulp of water, not daring to see what anyone was thinking or doing.  
\- You could imagine, all the things that the Sphÿllus were programed to do. From basic cleaning and cooking task, nanny’s jobs, soldiers, sex slaves, toys for the rich, a punchbag with the face of your enemy, you name it. The clients had the universe to chose what species and what job the being was supposed to do and, as they could be “killed” and sent to YÆØS 57 to be reprogrammed again with no recollection of what happened to them, everything was erased from existence. Even knowing the horrible acts committed to the Sphÿllus, no one did nothing to stop them.  
\- That was until they made a huge mistake. A group of scientist focused on developing more realistic feelings and expressions, accidentally created a panel that gave free will, intelligence and memories to the Sphÿllus.  
\- And with that, a new model was launched in the market. A few hundred were made before they noticed the fact that some of them weren’t actually doing the jobs they were programmed to do, and seemed to have memories of their previous “lives”.  
\- So you can imagine how it was bad for the business. If anyone realized that the creatures have memories of what the others did to them, al hell will broke loose, the press will go mad and YÆØS 57 would be judge by the Shadow Proclamation and any Living Rights organization in the universe.  
\- The 250 being were recalled, explaining it was a coding mistake and all the buyers would be getting a new model without the malfunction. Then they would kill the Sphÿllus for good, using a method only them knew about. The fabrication of the model was stopped and all the beings which had the panel added were killed too. That would stopped the problem and don’t leave any trace.  
\- They were wrong.  
\- Unfortunately for them, that wasn’t the only mistake made. You see, it wasn’t uncommon that one Sphÿllus ended up with another owner but as they didn’t know anything from their past, nothing happened. But this time, one tortured Sphÿllus ended up as the gardener of one of the most popular journalist in the universe.  
\- Everything was exposed. Illegal DNA collection, torture, abuse, rape, murder. Clients were absolutely enraged. The company and the planet went bankrupt in 4 hours. Every Prøntes had to be exiled, the scientists were either put in solitary confinement for life or killed, and every model of Sphÿllus, ended by the only scientist that knew how to do it. He was killed afterwards. New laws were place in order to stop this from happening ever again.  
I took a big breath and close my eyes. I could feel a tear rolling freely from my cheek.  
When I open my eyes, everyone was looking at me with surprise, dread, and uncertainty. Kara was sobbing, she was always so sensible, even for someone as strong as her. I could see her debating to reach to me and take my hand, the one that was over the table and not being held by the Doctor.  
Speaking of which, she was staring at me with big, cloudy eyes. I could feel her wonder and fascination about the story. She always liked the way I narrate stories.  
Winn was the first to broke the silence.  
\- Wow, I mean, Wow. How do we don’t know anything about this?  
\- The story was buried, deemed dangerous to be out, to have others try and do the same thing.  
Alex nodded.  
\- I get that. You know how powerful an alien who can be programmed to change their species completely could be?  
Every human and alien alike seemed to be thinking about it. A few gasps and nods were exchanged.  
\- Even more if they can change themselves. At least the scientists didn’t come close to that.  
The Doctor smirked, but no one noticed.  
\- Well...  
I was cut off by James.  
\- Anyways, why are you telling us this story?  
\- Yes, I would like to know that too.  
\- Let me drink some more water and continue.


End file.
